


Spring Rain

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Introspection, Showers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R takes the first shower he can remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Set towards the end of the movie.
> 
> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge with the prompt "washing"

R couldn't remember the last time he had washed himself - probably sometime before he had died - and the simple act of standing beneath the hot water stirred something deep within him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was similar to the way he had felt the first time he looked at Julie, before Perry had shot him. The feeling of changing.

As much as he welcomed the feeling, it was uncomfortable too, this change, and it seemed to be happening so fast. Part of him wanted to stop, to get out of the shower and shamble back to his airplane full of his treasures. But Julie was here, and Julie had asked him to take the shower.

So R let the water pound over his body, and after a few minutes, the sensations began to penetrate the fog in his brain. The water against his skin was hot, and he began to feel warm for the first time in years. The smell of the airport - something he had never really bothered to break down and catalogue before - washed away, to be replaced by the _spring rain_ of Julie's body wash and shampoo. R didn't really remember what spring rain smelled like, but he liked the smell from the bottle. And when he was done and was reaching for a towel, the smell stayed with him, faintly, replacing the odor of decay and waiting that he had finally washed away.

He found he liked the smell. And he liked the changes.


End file.
